


Let's Play! [together]

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garrison trio, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It is a certain soft boy's birthday which has Pidge and Lance trying to figure out what would be the best way to show how much they care...





	Let's Play! [together]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby, Play My Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216619) by [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna). 



> This would be a birthday fic for the ever lovely [Aeiouna ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna), coming in a little early for you... 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this bit of fluff and smut of your Garrison Trio with some special Plance smut to start you off! 
> 
> This takes place in Aeiouna's YouTube verse, I took some liberties, and made em all poly like... and in an established relationship together... I hope I hit all your main points and that it is all you could want for a bit of birthday smut...
> 
> Thank you kindly to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who went over this and fixed my poor grammar... you are awesome and I appreciate every bit of help and encouragement along the way!

**Let’s Play! (together)**

 

“So what’s the plan?” Pidge threw herself onto her boyfriend’s back eliciting an ‘oof’ from the taller man. She found Lance in their apartment playing a new video game that had just come in from a sponsor. 

“You know, for someone so damn tiny, why does it feel like you weigh a million pounds?” Lance laughed as his comment earned him a cuff up the side of his head. 

Lance reached behind himself to pull Pidge onto his lap. He smirked at the way Pidge’s lips formed a surprised ‘o’ as she landed, her glasses all cockeyed on her face. Lance leaned in to kiss her, enjoying how her arms snaked around his neck and her body seemed to melt into his. Lance put down the controller he had in his hand, barely registering the sound of the game he had abandoned, in order to slip his fingers under the hem of Pidge’s shirt. Pidge moaned into Lance’s mouth, enjoying the feel of his fingers brushing against her skin. 

It was not long before the living room of their apartment was littered with their clothing. Pidge straddled her boyfriend as he kissed his way down her neck, licking her clavicle before taking one of her breasts and sucking at the nipple, which caused a moan to escape. Pidge writhed against him, rolling her hips so that she could feel the brush of his erection against her wet panties. 

“You know I actually wanted to talk.” Pidge managed to pant out between moans, her hands tangled in Lance’s hair.

Lance grinned kissing Pidge’s jaw. “Did you want me to stop then?”

Lance bucked up slightly to accentuate what he was packing, looking more akin to the Cheshire cat as Pidge closed her eyes. 

“I will literally kill you if you stop right now.”

Lance chuckled, “Well we can’t have that then can we? Let’s take this conversation to the bedroom, that way you can give me a thorough licking.”

“If anyone is doing licking it will be you McClain.” Pidge’s eyes were blown out with lust as she tugged on Lance’s hair, making him flush and whimper. 

“Yes ma’am.” He loved how Pidge could take control like that, telling him what to do and how she liked things. 

They kissed deeply as Lance maneuvered himself so that he was able to stand while still holding onto Pidge, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Lance carried her into their bedroom, hip checking the door on the way eliciting a giggle from Pidge. Lance kissed Pidge deeply as he laid her down on the bed, following as she scooted further up. 

Lance prowled up between Pidge’s legs, kissing the inside of her milky white thighs. His tongue tracing a wet line to her groin. Lance buried his face between Pidge’s open legs, his tongue lapping at the wetness that was permeating her underwear. Pidge lifted her hips up as Lance hooked his fingers under the elastic at her waist, sliding the thin fabric down, tossing it to the floor. 

Lance grinned up at his girlfriend whose skin had taken on a scarlet flush which highlighted her freckles. “You are so damn beautiful you know that Pidgeon?”

Pidge wrapped one of her legs around his neck, her fingers carding through his hair. “I love you too you big dork-- oh!” 

Pidge stopped off as Lance had lowered his head to taste her. Lance hummed in appreciation as he ran his tongue between her lips, enjoying how she bucked into him. Lance made slow strokes with his tongue, twirling it around her clit, his fingers spreading her wide as he licked and sucked. He loved how she moaned as he slipped two fingers inside, pumping them slowly at first. 

Pidge threw her head back as she felt Lance’s tongue running over her, the slickness of his mouth adding to what was already there. She could feel the build of her orgasm with each thrust of his fingers added with his tongue she was becoming undone. Then she felt Lance slip his tongue inside her, pressing against his fingers and she came; her fingers digging into his scalp as she rode the orgasm, her hips bucking as she felt her body become like jelly. 

Lance grinned as he tasted Pidge’s orgasm, enjoying the way that she clenched around his fingers and her hands would put some pressure on his head, guiding him at what she wanted. How her body would tremble with aftershocks as he slipped his wet fingers from inside her, cleaning them with his tongue from all of the juices that was her. Lance kissed Pidge’s hip bone, nipping at it before lazily kissing his way up her body. He wanted to worship every inch of her. His cock was dripping with precum, he wanted to fill her up, and make her entirely his.

Lance teased and sucked one of Pidge’s nipples making the smaller woman gasp in pleasure, her back arching, and legs spreading further apart in invitation as she panted. 

“Please…”

Lance grinned before kissing Pidge, moaning as her tongue swept inside his mouth, taking any trace of her taste along with it. Lance reached down, using one hand to guide his erection into the wet heat of Pidge. He moaned as he felt how tight she was, her walls clamping down around his cock, pulling him in deeper. Lance waited a moment, relishing the feeling of being inside Pidge before he began to move his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her short nails dragging along his skin. Lance kissed her as he thrusted into her, burying himself as deep as he could. 

Lance yelped slightly, and he felt the world spin as Pidge laughed. She hooked her ankle around his leg and forced him to flip mid thrust, landing with him on his back. Pidge rearranging herself so that she was riding him. Lance shook his head unable to even get a smart ass remark out before she was riding him hard, leaning back so that her hands were braced on his knees as she bounced on his cock. Lance groaned as he felt one of her hands slide up along his inner thigh, her torso twisted slightly so that she was able to reach and began to palm over his balls. 

“Fuck Pidge,” Lance gasped, “I am not going to last if you-- ahh”

“Cum with me.”

Lance nodded, thrusting up with each downward motion from Pidge, his fingers dug into her hips helping him meet her pace. Lance moaned as he felt Pidge tighten around his cock, her one hand still massaging his balls. Lance felt as his balls tightened, he swore as he jerked upwards cumming as Pidge called out his name, her head thrown back as she let her orgasm wash over her. 

Pidge collapsed against Lance, her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat while her breath came out in small gasps. Lance enjoyed how she would shiver every time he would tense his muscles, making his softening cock move inside her. How she would slap his chest lightly then return the favour by licking the sensitive area just below his jawline. Pidge sighed with pleasure as Lance shifted, his cock slipping from inside her, she nuzzled against him.

“So I was trying to ask you something before we were interrupted by your libido.”

“Exsqueeze me Pidgerino?” Lance pretended to be offended. “I seem to remember a certain shortstop ordering me to the bedroom.”

Pidge glared at him, trying to give him  _ the look _ , which came off more like a scrunchy face with her lack of glasses. Lance smirked at the look, kissing her upturned face only to have her sigh at him in response before putting on her glasses, which had been removed sometime between oragasms. 

“What I was trying to say before you sassed your way to the bedroom. Is if you had any plans for a certain chef’s birthday?”

Lance in his post orgasminc haze was uncertain of what Pidge was meaning. “Who in the what now?”

Pidge punched Lance with a huff as she sat up, she snatched a large men’s shirt from one of the dressers. She then turned to Lance her arms wide out as though trying to indicate something.

Lance groaned slapping his forehead. “Uggggh! How could I forget Hunk’s birthday!”

“There we go!” Pidge said with an exasperated groan. “At least he isn’t home until next week, so we have some time.”

Lance sat back up on the bed encouraging Pidge to join him as he pulled the sheets over himself. “So what would you like to do? I mean, I would say we could do a nice romantic dinner for him, but he is a chef. What can I make that he can’t do better?”

Pidge hummed to herself as she leaned against Lance’s chest. “Maybe if you use you abuela’s recipes? I would offer, but nothing my mom makes even compares.”

Lance chuckled, “hmm, well I could do some ropa vieja--”

Pidge snorted. “You have a dish called old clothes? Seriously?”

“Hey!” Lance frowned, shaking his head. “I'll have you know it's one of our national dishes. The best beef you'll ever have. But if you're going to get caught up on direct translations..."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Pidge snickered, not looking apologetic in the least. "Please tell me all about your aged clothing."

“Fine no ropa vieja, what should I make instead then?”

“What about that the fried one you do with the plantains?”

“Maduros?” Lance rubbed at his chin, “Yeah I can do those, but those are a side dish and super simple. Ooh what about a nice roast dinner? Remember last time we went to mama’s? With roast stuffed with ham?”

“Oh I like that, I think Hunk would too.” Pidge nodded. “Then maybe after we can have some dessert.”

Lance placed his hand on Pidge’s ass, nipping at her neck. “Why yes I think some dessert would be a fine idea.”

Pidge started to laugh as she was pulled towards Lance, wrapping a leg around his waist. “Sounds lovely.”

 

* * *

 

Lance and Pidge were just finishing up a Twitch stream when they heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock.

Lance grinned at the screen. “While we would normally go a bit longer, today we are cutting out a little short as a certain birthday boy is back home and we do have plans.”

Pidge waved at the screen. “See you next time on Let’s Play. I think we have a new COD for next week?” She shrugged, “I mean there is almost always a new COD, but just watch our space for the announcement on time and the link to our stream.”

Lance winked as he shut down the stream and got up to check the oven while Pidge flew to the door to greet Hunk. She opened the door which was still closed, chuckling as she saw Hunk standing sheepishly in the hallway holding onto his overnight bags.

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, “I heard you and Lance on your stream--”

“C’mere you.” Pidge raised up on her toes in order to kiss Hunk gently on the lips, taking one of his bags to bring inside.

“Oh wow, that smell is coming from here.” Hunk was sniffing the air as he walked over the threshold. “So good.”

Pidge smiled, “Yeah, Lance has been working hard in the kitchen all afternoon.”

“What’s the occasion?” Hunk chuckled as he tossed his stuff by the hamper in their room.

Pidge sat on the bed watching as Hunk moved around the room pulling off what he was wearing, tossing it in with the other dirty clothes. Hunk stopped moving looking at his girlfriend waiting for an answer. Pidge just sat there, her legs crossed with her chin in her hands. 

“Okaaaay.” Hunk pointed to the door, down to just his boxers. “I am going to have a quick shower if that is alright with you. I hope that is alright and won’t screw up dinner plans. I am just tired and gross from all the travel.”

Pidge nodded, her thin lips stretched in an amused grin. “Uh huh, I think that is fine.”

“Okay, I feel like I am missing something.” Hunk scratched his head looking to the door then back to Pidge. “I forgot something? Oh god, did someone die? Please don’t tell me anyone died, I am not up for that kind of thing right now.”

Pidge cackled, “How do you get someone died? Go shower and come out. I am sure it will come to you.”

Hunk sighed, “Okay then, I guess. You swear?”

“Oh for the love of-- go!”

Hunk grinned, walking over to the bed for a fast kiss before walking out the bedroom for the shower. Pidge flopped back on the bed just as Lance walked into the bedroom, she could hear the water starting in the bathroom. 

“Hunk is just going for a quick one right? I have the roast resting, everything will be ready in a few minutes.” Lance’s eyebrow shot up as he watched Pidge count off on her fingers. “Just what are you doing?”

“...three, four, and five.” Pidge pointed to the door behind Lance where a soaking wet Hunk came crashing into the bedroom.

“How did I forget my own birthday?” 

“Go rinse off, big man.” Lance was shaking his head chuckling. “Dinner is just about ready.”

Hunk spun around just realizing he had passed his boyfriend in the door. “I forgot my own birthday, man.”

Lance was still grinning his blue eyes twinkling as he looked to his best friend and lover. “All that matters is that we didn’t forget. I mean to be fair, you have been away and that is enough to throw anyone off.”

“But…”

Pidge hopped off the bed and began to push futility against Hunk’s wet and soapy skin. “Ugh, go rinse, and we can finish discussing this afterwards. You are making a wet spot in our room.”

Lance smirked, “To be fair it is not the first time Hunk has made a wet spot--”

“LANCE!” Both Hunk and Pidge yelled at him as he walked out of the room cackling on the way back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Lance had the table all set up with candles and bright yellow sunflowers in the centre of the table. There were bowls and serving platters that looked to be enough food for an army instead of just three people. He was humming a tune when he heard a low whistle from behind him. Lance turned with a smile seeing Hunk standing there, his hair slightly damp, but no longer covered in suds and wearing some lounge pants and an old tee shirt. 

“I would have dressed up but Pidge was insistent that it was just a nice quiet night in,” he gestured to the table, “but seeing all of this, I should be a little more dressed up.”

Lance walked over slipping his arms around Hunk’s shoulders pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. “I think you look perfect. Don’t you dare change a thing, babe.”

Hunk blushed as he leaned into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Lance’s waist. “I missed the two of you.” Hunk sighed as they pulled apart.

“We missed you too big guy.” Lance leaned his head against Hunk’s broad chest, “Place is not the same without you.”

“Food sucks, too,” Pidge chirped from behind them, garnering an incensed ‘hey’ from Lance.

“Come. Sit.” Lance pulled away. “I made some of my Abuela’s classic dishes.”

“Oooh did you make the dirty clothing one?” Pidge snickered.

“Dirty what?”

“Ignore her, she is just jealous that my parents loved me enough to cook food for me instead of just boiling things.”

“Oh man, shots fired.” Hunk was shaking his head.

Pidge glared across the table at Lance.

“Guys, while I love your arguing. it is my birthday and I am going to ask that we keep it civil and call a ceasefire.”

Pidge sat back with a huff. “Fine, I guess. I mean, Lance did make all of this food.”

“Thank you.”

“Lance?” Hunk cocked an eyebrow at their boyfriend. “Don’t you have something to say to Pidge?”

Lance sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine. I am sorry for implying your parents didn’t love you and made shitty food.”

Pidge shrugged grabbing one of the fried plantain from the table. “I guess it is kind of true, though. I think mom once actually burned a pot when trying to boil some pasta. And this is so good.”

Hunk sighed with relief as they all dug into the food. Their conversation was light as Hunk asked about the flavours and recipes used, ending at some point with Lance agreeing to do an episode or two with Hunk on his YouTube channel for cooking. 

Hunk leaned back in his seat rubbing his belly in appreciation. “You know I didn’t need to go away for that retreat. I should have just stayed home and had you cook for me, Lance. I swear I learned more here at our table than I did at that damn place.”

“Aww it didn’t go as well as you had hoped?” Lance swirled the wine in his glass as Pidge poured herself and Hunk some more.

“Nah, I mean I suppose it is good if you think that salt and pepper are the only spices out there.”

“Oh man, that sucks.” Pidge frowned. 

“Sounds like it might be time for dessert then.” Lance said with a smirk.

“Oh my god Lance, I can’t possibly eat another bite.” Hunk moaned.

Pidge chuckled, “I am sure we can convince you otherwise.”

“Oh?” Hunk’s eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Lance tossed back the rest of his wine, placing the empty cup on the table before holding out his hands to each of his lovers. Hunk kissed each in turn, “Thank you both this has been lovely.”

Lance chuckled tugging at their hands leading them all to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Hunk ran his tongue along Lance’s rim, making his boyfriend shiver and moan as he kneeled on the bed between Pidge and Hunk. 

Hunk picked up the small bottle of lube that was by his knees, dripping a small amount on his fingers. Warming them up, he circled around the fluttering muscle, wet and soft  from Hunk’s mouth. He slipped in one finger, quickly followed by a second, thrusting them inside, crooking it so that it made Lance writhe and moan. Hunk bent forwards, using his tongue to help with the stretching, tasting his musky scent mixed with the lube. Hunk let one hand fall down between his legs. He began to stroke at his cock, which was thick and dripping with precum, hanging heavy between his legs. 

Hunk made long strokes along his shaft while his fingers scissored, opening and preparing Lance. Pidge moaned, grinding her hips up into Lance’s mouth enjoying the way he moved his mouth along her sex. She tugged at his hair, “flip over, I need more.”

Lance nodded, his jaw slack and eyes glazed with lust.

Hunk groaned his appreciation as he saw Lance splayed on his back, his legs wide open. Pidge positioned herself over his mouth, she leaned over to take Lance into her mouth, looking up so her eyes met Hunks. She watched as Hunk moved his fingers back inside Lance, with each inward motion making him moan below her, sending shivers through her whole body. 

Hunk licked along the base of Lance’s balls, which were heavy and full, moving upwards to lick a wet stripe along the shaft. Him and Pidge were kissing and taking turns sucking Lance’s erection. When Hunk felt Lance was stretched enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping the slick mess on the small hand towel he had waiting. Getting to his knees, Hunk was about to add some lube to his own cock when there was a slight sound of protest, only to see Pidge staring, her eyebrows up in invitation. 

Hunk sighed as he moved forward, stroking himself as Pidge pulled off of Lance with a wet pop, licking her upper lip before inviting Hunk. Pidge hummed her appreciation as she wrapped her small mouth around Hunk’s thick erection, sucking back all of the precum which had gathered at the tip. Hunk knew he was a bit larger than Lance, not just in girth but also in length. Still, Pidge was able to take him all the way down until he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. 

A few thrusts in, Hunk was not sure how much more he could take. He pinched around the base of his cock, sliding himself out from Pidge’s mouth. Hunk took up the lube, drizzling some on his cock, stroking the shaft before pressing the head against Lance’s entrance. Pidge assisted in guiding him in, her small hands spreading Lance’s ass so that he could thrust in with one smooth motion. Both Lance and Pidge cried out, moaning in unison. Hunk assisted Pidge to kneel up, enjoying how her hips moved as she rode Lance’s face. Steadily, he thrusted into Lance, kissing Pidge deeply until they were both breathless. Hunk watched as Pidge came, her thighs shaking as she cried out Lance’s name.

Pidge moved from Lance’s face, her legs feeling weak as she rolled to the side of her two boyfriends. Lance grinned, his face wet from her, his arms reaching up to Hunk to get a kiss, the pair moaning as they shared her flavour between them. 

“Fuuuuck yes.” Lance moaned as Hunk dragged out slowly before snapping his hips, thrusting inside sharply. 

Pidge shifted so that she could lazily kiss Lance, only to have him pull her closer encouraging her to straddle over him. Hunk slowed down his movements to allow the pair to line up, guiding Lance so that he was able to slide smoothly inside Pidge. Then placing his hands on Pidge’s hips the three moved together. 

Hunk could feel Lance tightening around him. It would not be long for any of them as he watched Pidge’s hips move with a jerky pattern, her breathing rapid and head thrown back against his chest. Hunk wrapped one arm around Pidge, his hand massaging her petite chest as he kissed and marked her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat. Lance was first, his ass closing tight around Hunk so that he could only make shallow thrusts as he came filling Pidge. It was then Pidge’s turn, tears running down her face as she moaned both men’s name. As Pidge collapsed forward, allowing Lance to slip from inside her, a small trail of cum followed. It was that sight which undid Hunk as he came, emptying deep inside Lance with a groan. 

Hunk pulled out slowly, wiping himself off before laying down beside the pair. He would need another shower but that could wait for after the afterglow. He sighed as he ran his hand along Lance’s chest, his fingers finding Pidge’s to lace together. 

“Well that was a rather lovely way to be welcomed home.”

“Happy birthday big guy.” Lance sighed, nuzzling against Hunk’s chest, acting more cat than human. 

“Love you both.” Hunk smiled. 

“Was it a good birthday, then?” Pidge asked her thumb running circles inside Hunk’s palm.

“The best.” Hunk kissed the top of Lance’s head unable to reach Pidge. “And I was not kidding, I want you on my show to give me that recipe.”

Lance chuckled sleepily. “Yeah Abuela’s Boliche brings all the boys to the yard.”

“Good god Lance.” Pidge groaned.

Hunk smirked as he fell asleep beside the two people he loved most in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed I hope that you can leave some comments and kudos as it really does help inspire the muse!
> 
> You can come find me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
